justingetsgroundedfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin gets Grounded Creepypasta: BriAN
BriAN is a lost episode of Justin gets Grounded. Pasta You heard of Justin gets Grounded, right? Well there was a lost episode. This is what happened: I was on GoAnimate watching my Justin gets Grounded ep isodes. then i got a message from a user. His name is BriAN and the message said "Watch this Video" and showed the link. BriAN has only 1 video and it was called "Justin gets Grounded: BriAN" but there is something wrong. It has 0 views and there is no date when it was created. I wanted to be the first one to watch the video. When i started watching it, It showed the old Justin gets Grounded Intro (March 18, 2013 - July 15, 2013) instead of the new one (August 2, 2013 - present). Then the intro somehow went reverse. Then after the intro is over, Static appeared for 5 minutes and it cutted black. Then a text showed up which said "BriAN". It all started with Justin in his room playing Minecraft. However, Justin had an expression that he saw a ghost. Then somehow, The blanket of Justin's Bed got off and i started hearing Footsteps and a shadow of Brian (Justin's Bully) seen. The footsteps sounded real human footsteps. Then Justin's Dad (Jonathan Robinson) came to Justin's room and quickly warned him about brian wanting to kill him and They ran out of Justin's Room. Then it cutted to a Chainsaw bursting threw Justin's Door to his room. Then it cutted outside of Justin's House with Brian chasing Justin and his Dad. But however, Brian wanted Justin. So Brian threw a chainsaw at Justin but missed and instead stabbed Jonathan in the Head and Justin's Dad letted out a very loud scream. But it was not cartoon. It was realistic. Then Justin's Mom (Elizabeth) saw His Husband's dead body and ran but then exploded for some reason. Then Justin ran to His School and went in the Principal's Office to call the Police. But before he was going to do it, The Principal with Mrs. Susan, Alexis (Justin's sister), Max (Justin's brother), and His Friend, Tyler appeared. The Principal told Justin to get out. Then a giant, black hand grabbed Justin and dragged him in the darkness. Justin closed his eyes. He tried to opened them. Then he woke up and said "It was all just a dream!", but he was wrong. He saw dead bodies of both humans (including Justin's family, friends, teachers, and principal) and dead animals which included finches, mice, cows, and horses. Suddenly, Justin screamed and then his eyes turned red. Then brian appeared behind him, pointed a pistol at Justin, and the video started to glitch and a gun sound effect was heard and it sounded realistic. Instead of end credits, i saw a binary code and it said "He was first, you are next!" I told my Roblox Friend, MuleDeerBuck about it and told me it was just my nightmare. Then i logged back to GoAnimate and realized the user and video were gone (before that happened, i saw that the user, BriAN joined in Februrary 11, 2011.) then i searched up on Google about the user and saw a news site that a local 14-year old teen has disappeared and happened the same date that i joined on GoAnimate. Spainish ¿Oído hablar de Justin se pone a tierra, derecho? Bueno, hubo un episodio perdido. Esto es lo que pasó: Estaba viendo que mi Justin pone a tierra episodios de GoAnimate. Luego recibí un mensaje de un usuario. Su nombre es BriA N y el mensaje dice 'Mire este Video' y mostró el enlace. BriAN tiene sólo 1 video y fue llamado ' Justin llega a tierra: BriAN', pero hay algo malo. Tiene 0 visitas y no hay fecha cuando fue creado. Quería ser el primero en ver el video. Cuando empecé a verla, demostró el viejo Justin consigue Grounded Intro (18 de marzo de 2013 - 15 de julio de 2013) en lugar de uno nuevo (02 de agosto de 2013 - presente). A continuación, la introducción de alguna manera fue inversa. Después de que termine la intro, estática apareció durante 5 minutos y lo negro cortado. Entonces un texto apareció que decía a 'BriAN'. Todo empezó con Justin en su cuarto jugando Minecraft. Sin embargo, Justin tenía una e xpresión que vio a un fantasma. Entonces de alguna manera, la manta de la cama de Justin bajé y empecé a oír pasos y una sombra de Brian (Justin Bully) visto. Los pasos sonaban pisadas humanas reales. Entonces papá Justin (Jonathan Robinson) llegó a la habitación de Justin y rápidamente le advirtió sobre brian querer matarlo y corrieron fuera de la habitación de Justin. Luego cortada a una motosierra explosión lanzó puerta de Justin a su habitación. Entonces cortado fuera de casa de Justin con Brian persiguiendo a Justin y su padre. Pero sin embargo, Brian quería a Justin. Así que Brian lanzó una motosierra a Justin pero faltó y había apuñalado en cambio Jonathan en la cabeza y papá de Justin letted fuera un grito muy fuerte. Pero no era dibujo animado. Fue realista. Entonces mamá de Justin (Elizabeth) vi el cadáver de su marido y funcionó pero luego explotó por alguna razón. Entonces Justin corrió hacia su escuela y entró en la oficina del director para llamar a la policía. Pero antes de que iba a hacerlo, el Principal con la Sra. Susan, Alexis (hermana de Justin), Max (hermano de Justin) y su amigo, Tyler apareció. El director dijo que Justin para salir. A continuación, un gigante, mano negra agarró a Justin y lo arrastró en la oscuridad. Justin cerró los ojos. Él intentó abierto. Luego se despertó y dijo que "Era sólo un sueño!", pero estaba equivocado. Vio los cadáveres de dos seres humanos (incluyendo la familia, amigos, maestros y directora de Justin) y animales muertos que incluía, pinzones, ratones, vacas y caballos. De repente, Justin gritó y luego sus ojos se pusieron rojos. Brian apareció detrás de él, apuntara a Justin y se oyó el video comenzado a falla y un efecto de sonido de arma y sonaba realista. En lugar de créditos finales, vi un código binario y dijo 'fue el primero, eres la siguiente!' Me dije a mi amigo Roblox, MuleDeerBuck de ello y me dijo que era sólo mi pesadilla. Entonces conectado a GoAnimate y se dio cuenta del usuario y el video se habían ido (antes de que sucedió, vi que el usuario, BriAN Unido en febrero 11, 2011.) y luego he buscado en Google sobre el usuario y vio un sitio de noticias que un adolescente de 14 año de edad local ha desaparecido y ocurrió el mismo día que ingresé en GoAnimate. Category:Creepypasta